


Let Me Take Care Of You (Purpled x Ranboo)

by Anonymous



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: 2DFG90, M/M, Tell Me If I Need To Add More, Top Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), bottom purpled, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “He- he what now?” Purpled blinked in confusion. Why would the taller male call for him specifically?“Well, you see- he’s acting really weird right now. He looks like he has a fever or some shit and can’t speak or say anything but he did mention your name while he was sleeping so I figured-”“Wait- he’s sick?” He cut him off, getting more and more concerned for their friend.Tommy bit the bottom of his lip. “I honestly don’t know, but he’s burning.”“Why didn’t you say so sooner!?”“I didn’t know what to do, okay!? He just teleported out of nowhere and collapsed on the fucking floor!”---Or, Ranboo goes into heat, and Purpled helps him out with it.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102
Collections: Anonymous





	Let Me Take Care Of You (Purpled x Ranboo)

**Author's Note:**

> **ANTIS PLS DO NOT INTERACT! I KNOW THIS STUFF IS GROSS AND SHIT BUT THERE'S A REASON WHY I MADE THIS PRIVATE!**
> 
> All minors in my stories are ages 19-21.
> 
> TW// there's smut in this :)

“Purpled, have you seen Ranboo?” Tubbo asked, his brows knitted together in concern as he looked around for the enderman hybrid, a few of the bees he managed to befriend still following him wherever the ram hybrid goes. “We were supposed to build a farm in Snowchester today.”

“No, I haven’t really seen him.” Purpled answered honestly, frowning slightly when he noticed the way Tubbo lowered his ears a little. Being a good friend that he is, and since him, Tubbo, Ranboo and Tommy were close friends, Purpled decided to help him out. “Do you want me to go and search for him?”

Tubbo seemed to brighten up a little at that, the bees next to him buzzing even more loudly than before. “If you don’t mind. Tell him I’ll be waiting with Puffy at Sam’s house.” 

“Sure. See you around then.”

“Bye bye!”

Purpled waved goodbye as he set off to the SMP lands, walking through the pathway Tubbo had made in order to get to Snowchester, feeling the sudden change in the temperature. He was wearing a hoodie made out of fabric that can make him stand in both temperatures anyway, so he didn’t really mind it that much. 

He took quick glances at the builds around the server, most blown up, destroyed, untouched and abandoned, or newly built. Jeez- they never really do last, do they? Even he rarely goes to his own house nowadays, having been busy with bedwar matches and other stuff or just taking sanctuary in the secret place he built that is not so secret anymore. 

Purpled walked along the wooden path, before he suddenly felt his communicator buzz in his pocket. He pulled out the small device to see multiple messages from TommyInnit. 

_ <TommyInnit>: i need help _

_ <TommyInnit>: ranboob is acting wierd and i dont know why _

_ <Purpled>: wdym? _

_ <TommyInnit>: i’ll explain it to you in person. Meet me at my house _

_ <Purpled>: okay _

He let out a sigh as he put his communicator away, setting off to Tommy’s house. It wasn’t easy to miss, considering the dirt hill that the loud raccoon hybrid made literally screams TommyInnit. Purpled had also visited a few times, so he knew his way there. 

Speaking of raccoons, Tommy was waiting right outside, eyes lighting up and his bushy tail wagging slightly when he saw the older male. “Purpled, mah friend!” He greeted, patting him on the shoulder. “I was gonna call Sam for help instead but…Ranboo specifically asked for you.”

“He- he what now?” Purpled blinked in confusion. Why would the taller male call for him specifically? 

“Well, you see- he’s acting really weird right now. He looks like he has a fever or some shit and can’t speak or say anything but he did mention your name while he was sleeping so I figured-”

“Wait wait wait- he’s sick?” He cut him off, getting more and more concerned for their friend. 

Tommy bit the bottom of his lip. “I honestly don’t know, but he’s burning.”

“Why didn’t you say so sooner!?”

“I didn’t know what to do, okay!? He just teleported out of nowhere and collapsed on the fucking floor!”

Purpled let out a sigh. It's pointless to argue with someone like Tommy. “You go get Sam and Puffy. I’ll go and make sure you didn’t kill him.” Before the raccoon could respond, Purpled was already making his way inside the dirt mound, wondering where Ranboo was. The bed where he was supposed to be laying on was empty, with it’s covers thrown out of the way and sheets slightly crumpled. 

“Ranboo?” He called out, scratched the back of his head as he wondered where he went. There was a short moment of silence, until he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his slightly lanky frame. Ranboo was standing right behind the shorter male, face buried on the crook of his neck. “Ranboo? What are you doing…?”

“Mine.” Was all Ranboo muttered, and for some reason, Purpled’s cheeks flushed at that, not fully knowing what he meant. His question was answered when he felt something brush up against his backside, face slowly morphing into realization. 

Oh.  _ Oh-- how did he not know about this sooner? _

“...Are you in heat right now?” Ranboo nodded, feeling his hot and staggered breathing against the back of his shoulder, which sent chills down his spine. Purpled never really knew much about hybrids getting into heat, especially during mating season, but he never knew enderman experience it too. 

It seems Ranboo has already chosen his mate: Purpled. The latter debated whether or not he should go along with this, clearly knowing what he wanted. Well, he has to admit, he had feelings for the taller male for a while now. He only admitted to Sam about it, not bringing himself to trust his secret with anyone else's.

Taking a deep breath, Purpled let himself relax, grabbing Ranboo’s hand and gently squeezing. “You can go ahead. I don’t mind.” He finally replied, the heat in the room starting to get tense.

That was all it took for him to get pinned down on the bed, eyes widening in surprise when Ranboo pressed his lips against Purpled’s, wasting no time in tasting every nook and cranny. His heterochromic eyes were filled with lust and hunger, like a predator looking at it’s prey to eat for dinner. 

Purpled tilted his head slightly, trying to fight dominance with his tongue, letting out a moan muffled by the kiss as he felt Ranboo’s knee grind against his clothed shaft. Ranboo then pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their tongues, and began kissing him on the neck, leaving marks that will surely stay for a while.

“ _ Ah- _ Ran- Ranboo--” Purpled moaned shamelessly, his dick already hard and aching with need. He was startled by the ripping sound he heard, seeing as Ranboo literally just ripped his purple hoodie in the middle and tossed it aside, too needy to do anything else. Prime, that was his favorite too, but it doesn’t matter. 

Ranboo lifted his shirt up and began to abuse his nipples, sucking and pinching the other. “Haaagh…f- fuck-” Purpled couldn’t keep the moans escaping his lips, gasping as he felt his teeth clamp down on the sensitive bud, leaving a mark in it’s wake. He almost came right then and there, but he held himself back. 

He wanted to cum on Ranboo’s cock. That’s his objective here.

Ranboo pulled back once again, this time moving his calloused hands down to rip his jeans off. “Wait wait wait-!” Purpled stopped him, grabbing him by the wrists. Ranboo let out a huff of annoyance as Purpled rolled his eyes. “Dude, I can’t just walk home naked. Here.”

He might not be able to walk after this, they both knew that.

Standing up, despite his legs feeling a bit wobbly, Purpled unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and his boxers, tossing them to the side as Ranboo then pulled him back to bed. His whole body and cock was now in full view for the taller male to admire, and that just clouded his mind with lust even more. 

Purpled let out a whimper when Ranboo stared at him with those greedy and hungry eyes, and his dick felt even more strained in his pants. He had half a mind to just enter him without prep, fuck him dumb until he can’t even remember his own name, but Ranboo still had a bit of self-control, not wanting to break the other male.

Ranboo grabbed Purpled by the hips, harshly so that it will most likely leave bruises but neither of them cared, and then opened the nearby enderchest, grabbing a bottle of lube (the fact that he has it with him this whole time is a bit questionable) and pouring a generous amount on his fingers and rubbing them against his hole. 

Purpled’s breath hitched as he felt the finger slowly enter him, toes slightly curling up as he gripped the bedsheets. Holy shit- why do endermen have such big fingers? It’s almost the same size of a fucking stick! Ranboo suddenly fastened his pace and added another finger, not even letting him adjust as he was starting to get impatient. 

It was painful at first, but it slowly edged into pleasure when he started getting used to it. He then started bucking his hips in hopes for greater satisfaction, skin flushed red and mouth slightly agape as he moaned. Ranboo then leaned down to kiss him again, and Purpled wasted no time wrapping his arms around his neck and clamping his legs around his waist as he moaned into the kiss. 

He was so caught up on it that he didn’t even notice a third finger was added as he continued to attack his bottom, and prime, if his fingers are this big, imagine his own cock. Ranboo pulled away from their kiss, their eyes locking onto each other for a moment, as Purpled moaned loudly before he could even think when his fingers hit a certain bundle of nerves. 

The hybrid then pulled his fingers out, the other frowning slightly in disappointment, as he heard an unbuckling of a belt. Ranboo pulled down his pants and boxers slightly so his hard member was now in view, and Purpled was in awe. His thing was twice the size than his, and it could definitely break him apart. 

Ranboo tossed his coat and tie aside as he let out a groan, pumping himself up with lube a few times to get rid of the painful strain, before then positioning himself in Purpled’s entrance and pushing all the way in and beginning his thrusts, not even bothering to wait for the other, having already delayed enough of his time. 

“Ran- Ran-  _ holy shit- _ ” The sudden plain and pleasure was overwhelming, but at the same time, Purpled liked it. He was then manhandled by the other to be put on his lap, which only made the thing inside of him go deeper. Purpled gripped Ranboo’s shoulders tightly as his thighs quivered, the thrusts becoming rougher and faster. 

“Mine. You’re mine.” Ranboo growled, biting the side of his collarbone with his teeth, drawing a bit of blood from it in which he quickly looked away. He continued to mark his skin while thrusting, wanting to show the whole world that he was his. No one else would be allowed to have him. Only  _ his _ . 

“Yours! M’yoooooouuurss--!” Purpled scratched his nails behind his back as he came with a cry, spilling the white liquid all over the upper halves over their body, staining Ranboo’s white shirt and his flushed skin. Ranboo continued to fuck his through his orgasm, chaisng his own release. 

Purpled cried from overstimulation, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it. His thrusts became much more sloppy and unpredictable, and he then buried himself deep with his balls against his mate’s ass as he came. How could one person come so much? Purpled felt himself filled up to the parts he didn’t even know existed. 

Both males tried to catch their breath, the deafening silence taking over the room. Ranboo blinked a couple of times, until he finally snapped out of his daze, eyes widening and cheeks flushing in embarrassment when he realized the situation he was in, immediately moving to pull away. 

“Oh my god- I’m so sorry I- I didn’t mean to-”

He was suddenly cut off when Purpled pulled him by the hair and connected their lips together, shutting him immediately. “Don’t. I wanted this because I…liked you for a while now, actually.” Purpled reassured the other, shyly averting his gaze away as he landed back on the bed, purple cum dripping down his now red and puffy hole. 

Ranboo couldn’t help but smile, but then he noticed the marks on some parts of his skin, mainly his neck. “Guess I was too rough for our first time huh?” He jokingly stated, rubbing his fingers along the bite mark, making Purple shiver.

“No shit. I don’t think I can walk.”

“Hey, Purpled! How is Ranboo doing-”

Tommy stopped into a halt as he saw the scene before him, his face quickly morphing into horror. Purpled had completely forgotten they were in Tommy’s house, and that they just used his bed to have their first time. Ranboo quickly zipped his pants back up and helped Purpled cover himself up to save themselves from the humiliation. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!? ON MY CHRISTIAN HOUSE!? REALLY!?”

“You act as if I didn’t pound you against the wall the other day-”

“SHUT UP TUBBO!”

Tubbo laughed as Tommy’s cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. Purpled was exhausted and drained, and he didn’t have the energy to get up as he laid his head against Ranboo’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Purpled? We still gotta get you dressed.”

“Five more minutes… M’tired…”

Five more minutes it is. 

…

“Tommy! Why are there purple stains on your bed sheets?”

Ranboo and Purpled straight up choked on the hot chocolate as Tubbo began to laugh, whilst Tommy tried his best to explain, or lie about the stains on his bed sheets to Sam, even if he isn’t the best liar at all. 

Remind them not to do that again in a friend’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time so I'm sorry if it isn't great :( I was really really tired and it was 1 AM when I finished this so there's typos here and there,,,
> 
> I might make TNT or Bowspam next, and I need to update my request book lol


End file.
